Case File 18: G.U.A.R.D'S Secret
G.U.A.R.D's Secret is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Summary Calvin goes on a mission to find out what is going on at GUARD, while Ryan recruits Tyler to be a ranger. Featured Lineup: Red, Pink, Camo Featured Lineup 2: Blue, Navy, Purple, Cyan Plot As Calvin looks for a place to keep the scope key, he begins to wonder what change has the world undergone. It's been nearly 50 years, but nobody has the right morals, and nobody can trust anyone. He can't keep the Scope Key on his person, so he hides it in a secret safe in his favorite cafe, disguised as a different person. When he returns to the GUARD Base, Calvin notices that Brock and his Strike team have filed around him in a particular fashion. He notices something is up. Brock and his team immediately try to apprehend him. He fights them off and escapes. Calvin is a fugitive now... Calvin runs back to the cafe, only to see the Scope Key is gone. Ayumi appears behind a panicking Calvin, and reveals that she took the Key. He asks how she knew about the Key, and Hayley emerges that she had been following him this whole time, and she told Ayumi. Calvin's distrust of Hayley and Ayumi grows. Nevertheless Ayumi reveals that GUARD's interface has been compromised by something, and they gotta figure it out. Calvin calls Micheal to help. the 4 head out to the signal. Meanwhile. Ryan, Andy, and Will finish the Steele Silver suit. Ryan, Andy, James and Peter set out to fight Rage again. Andy doesn't think "that guy (Tyler) will come back" Rage's MRSPs are going berserk, meaning the Star Orb is close. He begins to get stronger and unstable. He discharges a lot of energy, and the rangers and Tyler are both alerted. They make their way towards him. Ryan exclaims "He will surely be there" They find Rage and begin to fight him, but the MRSPs make him way to powerful. Just then, Tyler attacks Rage, and Ryan whispers, "perfect". Tyler is thrown from Rage and falls. Ryan attaches the Defend Changer on his wrist, and tells him to "trust me" He puts on the Scope Key and Tyler turns into the Silver Ranger. The five team up and defeat Rage. However, Rage actually found the Star Orb, and his MRSPs sent it to Medusa. Medusa opens a portal and taunts the rangers with her new power. Ryan, horrified is stumped for ideas as Medusa blasts James, Andy, and Lara into The Star Pocket, a dimension of Medusa's control. She leaves Ryan and Tyler alone in the woods.The trapped three are tortured with reality bending scenarios as Medusa watches" Calvin, Ayumi, Micheal, and Hayley finally arrive at the signal source. Calvin and Ayumi break into it while Micheal and Hayley sit by. Ayumi finds an old computer with a scope key spot. Calvin places the key, and the computer turns on, and a voice appears "Roosevelt, Calvin. DOB 1948, Asakura, Ayumi. DOB 1995." "What the..." "You do not remember me Captain? I'm saddened. "You have a history with this computer" Calvin states "That voice, it can't be...Cobra!" "Yes. I survived, and as you can see, so is SNAKE. Speaking of which, I told you this very thing SNAKE will survive so long as the idea is there. That Pham Van Minh, she is something special bringing back my vision. My death was inconsequential. As a computer program, i have never been more alive!" "I don't care about that, tell me what is on this Key!" "Ah yes, the key, Rick, the fool downloaded all of SNAKE's Files but never covered his tracks, such an easy track job." "SNAKE Files? On GUARD computers? " "SNAKE has plenty of ways combating evil. Head on, full offensive, but this modern age of infiltration is spectacular." Ayumi responds "Infiltration?" "Ah the prodigal daughter Ayumi, you never truly escaped SNAKE my dear. When GUARD formed after the Vietnam War, they searched for scientists. For 30 years, SNAKE abides, waiting for the perfect time. Then Pham Van Minh came along. And SNAKE grew a powerful parasite in your organization. Supreme Leader of SNAKE and GUARD are the same person. Your coworker, your superior, your janitor. Half of them all are all SNAKE!!! Ayumi, you traded SNAKE, for just more SNAKE!" Calvin punches the computer, but Cobra just reopens another screen. "What is Project Peace!?!?!?" "Peace, needs peaceful people. Anyone who tries to threaten us, can simply be scratched off the face of the Earth. Militaries wan be disarmed, World leaders, eradicated. Terrorists, gone. Idealouges, as if they were never there. GUARD ultimately gave us the greatest weapon. Ships of Peace. No wars, no nations, no factions. Just one people, under Madame Medusa!" As this convo happens, Hayley detects an incoming missile, and runs in to alert Calvin and Ayumi. "Madame Medusa. She made me who I am!" Ayumi whispers in a distraught tone. Hayley and Micheal arrive. "Missile Inbound!!!!" Hayley screams. "What? Who sent it??" Hayley responds "GUARD!!!" Calvin throws his shield at the gate, but it shuts close. They take shelter in a sewer manhole. "A zero sum. It appears, you are out of time. Captain. Face it, its better this way..." The missile strikes the base, incinerating everything.... Debuts *Computerized Crimson Cancer Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Captain America #109-#120 Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode